Propagators
Celestial Forlean Reproduction Also known as Celestial Progenators. They are the Celestial Forleans selected in Forlean culture or government (later called The Inevectum) to reproduce, replicate, raise, and regulate the production cycle of the Celestial Forlean's progeny. To reproduce a Celestial Forlean, two propagators of opposite sex engage in Cyloentropic Construction, which is used to create living creatures out of what seems to be thin air. Female Forleans have only a small amount of Cylic influence on the environment, so a Male Forlean which has more influence is used in tandem to create a child. This act is similar in the biological sense to humans as intercourse. However, in Forlean Culture it is only seen as such, a biological process, and not narrowed by a view of dogmatic and or religious beliefs. Cyloentropic Construction The life cycle of the Celestial Forlean is as follows: # Two Forleans of opposite sex engage in Cyloentropic Construction, which combines both Cyla powers of Male and Female propagators to start the second step of the cycle. # Start of Cyloentropic Construction, a process begins which involves pulling Cyla energy from the Cylic field to create a child. # The third step of the cycle is to put a life-force, soul, or living conscious, into the conceived "Cyla-Wisp", which begins the exothermic nature of the final step. # The "Cyla-Wisp" begins to harden and take shape of a Forlean child, during this process, much cylic radiation and heat is released into the environment. This step is highly dangerous, so hatcheries are set in place in Forlean societies as both a place for birth and power-plants. This energy released can be used for electricity. # The "Cyla-Wisp" is now a cocoon. A featureless manikin-like body which features surface out of the body after supercooling. # Celestial Forlean is born into society and raised by the propagators. Dedication to Propagation * They almost as similar to a human parent, as two propagators are needed to create a child. Forlean children are also known as larvae, even though they are not an insectoid race. To be a progenator, a selective Forlean is to understand the lifecycle of the Celestial Forleans through extensive education ''and ''dedication to raise a Forlean child. Forlean education in this subject is given to the student just as any other Forlean would seek out knowledge: Simulation. This is also known as Simulacrus, which is a simulated universe in which the student will spend billions of years of simulated time plugged inside to learn every aspect in perfect condition. Then the student is re-awoken with new knowledge in almost an instant in real time. Propagation Styles Also known as Raising Styles. Many propogators chose which style of propogation to learn while in the Simulacrus, or a combination of many such as: # Conditioned Propogation - Once a child is created, he is conditioned in the aspects of Forlean culture. Thus, the child not making any mistakes or cultural discrepancy. This also helps rid of any mental illness associated in a cultural and environmental calculus. Many find this controversial in the culture of the Forleans, but many go back to the example that Altus was raised this way. # Free-form Propogation - A way to not seem controversial to the Forlean populous. Lets the Forlean child learn for themselves without being reinforced with restriction. However, even though being suggested as not controversial, many see this as not a correct way to raise a celestial being. There are many more, however these are more common.